Sparkle Bunny (character)
"Chocolate chickens!" Sparkle Bunny is a one episode only character of Little Charmers, having only appeared in the homonime episode. He is an important character, the holiday figure of Sparkle Bunny Day who is known to always come to Charmville right on time to hide the eggs charmed by the Enchantress for every charmviller to find during the traditional Sparkle Bunny Day egg hunt. Bio Appearance Sparkle Bunny has yellow ocre fur with a half-moon shaped white blot under his right eye and another white blot on top of his left ear with white fur between his ears, he has blue eyes and thick eyebrows of a darker yellow ocre tone. His snout is tiny, with a little pink nose, white whiskers and a little mouth characterized by the two front teeth that stick out of it, like every rabbit. He wears an open blue sky vest embellished with Sparkle Bunny Day eggs on each side of it and a white and pink foulard. He also has a pair of golden pince-nez. Personality Sparkle Bunny is very calm most of the time, but can be easily startled, a fact that often makes him jump high in the sky only to be caught by someone near before he hits the ground. He has a quirky and kind of goofy side that doesn't interfere with his passion for his job of being the holiday figure of Sparkle Bunny Day in charge of hiding the magic eggs around the town of Charmville a thing he cares for a lot to the point of being very upset about interferences. He also possesses an astonishable mind, shown by the fact that he greatly enjoys watching all the interesting things he sees while searching for the eggs with the Little Charmers. Abilities and Skills Sparkle Bunny is a great treats and sweets expert, being able to identify a cookie by tasting a crumb of it. It is also highly competent in his holiday figure job, mentioning the fact of using a safety bonnet in case of emergencies and problems related to the eggs. History Sparkle Bunny Sparkle Bunny reaches the Charmhouse, ready to take the eggs that he must hide around town in preparation of the egg hunt. When Hazel reaches him, he tells the girl that all of the eggs have disappeared and after Hazel requests Posie and Lavender's help he goes with them on a quest to find them during which he is amazed by the Charmers' magical powers. Altough being very determined to find the eggs, his efforts are counter-balanced by his goofiness and bad luck that make him jump high in the air several times, when he is scared by sudden noises and someone else movements or when he slips on something. When the eggs are found and with his work finished he takes leave, thanking the Charmers for the amazing experiences he lived: flying on a broomie and seeing magical powers in action along with seeing frogs, ogres and walking talking barking gingerbread. While he walks off in the distance, his tail is hit by an accidental spell from Hazel's wand that turns it into an odd-looking colored ball, a final gift from his friends that he greatly enjoys. Appearances *Sparkle Bunny Quotes * "I don't mind bumpy landings but, oh, that was tail-flattening." * "Oh, that's allright. It's just that we bunnies tend to be a teensy bit... Ah! Jumpy!" * "That's the greatest thing since sliced carrots!" * "Yeah, what kind of low-down. bunny-busting rabbit... ...aaaaah!" * "Come on froggy, where are you hiding the... ...eggs!" * "They don't call me the superhero of sweets for nothing." * "Sparkle Bunny: Wow, we are way off the bunny trail." * "I got to fly and see frogs and... and walking, talking gingerbread. Oh, thanks charmers! The best me day ever!" * " This day just gets better and better!" Gallery SB54.png Happy Sparkle Bunny.png SB82.png|Sparkle Bunny examines some cookie crumbs. SB81.png|Sparkle Bunny talks with Lavender. SB80.png SB76.png SB74.png|Sparkle Bunny embraced by Posie and Lavender. SB73.png SB72.png SB71.png SB60.png|Sparkle Bunny talking with Posie on the bridge over Ogre Valley. SB53.png SB48.png SB49.png SB45.png|Upset Sparkle Bunny. Flying bunny.png SB46.png SB41.png Flying with bunny.png See Also: * Sparkle Bunny, the episode where this character appeared. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holiday figures